


Black Swan

by Phoebeyuu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Ten Years Later Arc, science related
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebeyuu/pseuds/Phoebeyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diam dan biarkan ketidakpastian membawamu. 8059. Future fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from FFn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Naaay, not mine. Nobody but Amano could mix punk and nerd as one character named Gokudera Hayato.

Gokudera adalah seseorang yang sangat mempercayai sains lebih dari pada Tuhan—tidak, sudah lama ia meninggalkan Tuhan bersama memori tentang ibunya di dalam jurang Italia yang dingin. Ia memegang teguh probabilitas statistikal, semua hal di dunia ini baginya terjadi dengan minimal satu teori kausal yang dapat diperhitungkan. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan keabsurdan takdir menghalangi prediksinya. Ia tidak pernah bicara mengenai keberuntungan, yang ia bicarakan hanya kemungkinan—lepas dari 50% maka dianggap mungkin, di bawah 50% tinggalkan dari realitas.

Dan kematian Tsuyoshi Yamamoto akibat serangan jantung hanya berada pada probabilitas .001% dalam perhitungannya, tapi nyatanya di sinilah ia sekarang, berdiri di samping Yamamoto di salah satu sisi ranjang rumah sakit, sementara sisi satunya dihuni oleh suster yang tengah meletakkan kain putih di atas wajah tukang sushi tersebut.

Tsuyoshi Yamamoto meninggal karena serangan jantung yang tak terdeteksi. Usia mereka 24 tahun.

Kejadiannya bagaikan mimpi bagi Gokudera. Satu menit ia dan Yamamoto tengah membuat sushi bersama Tsuyoshi dan menit berikutnya tukang sushi itu sudah tergeletak di tanah, berusaha menggapai napas yang meninggalkannya. Yamamoto buru-buru memberikan pertolongan pertama, dan ia melakukan rekor tercepat dalam memencet nomor-nomor di ponselnya. Ambulans datang sepuluh menit kemudian. Menit ke lima belas, Tsuyoshi meninggal dunia.

Gokudera merasakan dunianya berpusar cepat. Dari semua hal yang ia prediksikan untuk kematian Tsuyoshi, penyakit jantung bukanlah salah satunya. Ia membayangkannya mati dibunuh keluarga musuh, mati di sebuah tempat tak diketahui setelah diculik  _mafioso_  lain, terkena bom mobil saat berkendara entah ke mana, atau bahkan bom sepeda saat hendak membeli ikan ke pasar.

Tapi tidak pernah penyakit jantung. Tidak pernah cara mati yang terlalu biasa seperti ini-putranya adalah seorang  _mafioso_ , demi semesta!

Tapi hal yang paling lepas dari semua probabilitas yang ia buat adalah reaksi Yamamoto sendiri setelah perawat dan dokter pergi dari kamar tempat Tsuyoshi diletakkan. Ia mengira Yamamoto akan menangis—atau setidaknya berwajah gelisah—begitu mengetahui ayahnya meninggal tepat di hari yang sama dengan hari ayahnya meninggal di masa depan yang telah mereka perbaiki. Ironisnya, ada atau tanpa kehadiran Byakuran, Tsuyoshi tetap meninggal di saat Yamamoto berusia 24 tahun. Hal ini pun masuk dalam prediksi Gokudera. Ia tahu dan percaya pada dimensi paralel, hapal di luar kepala teori-teori Hawking mengenai sejarah yang tak terbentuk namun eksis, dunia-dunia yang gagal, dan dunia-dunia yang mampu bertahan. [1] Ia memprediksi paradoks yang pernah mereka alami, ia memprediksi Tsuyoshi tetap akan mati pada saat mereka berusia 24 tahun, tapi ia tidak memprediksi bahwa dia akan mati karena serangan jantung. Dan ia jelas tidak memprediksi reaksi Yamamoto sekarang.

Alih-alih menangis atau gelisah, Yamamoto malah berlutut di samping ranjang ayahnya, mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menempelkan ujung jarinya ke batang hidungnya. Dalam suara sepelan bisikan—namun masih bisa Gokudera dengar karena proksimitas posisi mereka—Yamamoto berujar, "Terima kasih, Dewa."

Gokudera mutlak ternganga di tempatnya: ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu Yamamoto bisa berdoa.

Ia berpikir mungkin doa Yamamoto itu hanya merupakan perwujudan dari religiusitas ironis yang sering terdengar dalam dunia  _Mafiosi_ —Tuhan takkan memaafkan umatnya yang membunuh umat yang lain, maka  _Mafiosi_ membuat Tuhannya sendiri, yang akan menghakimi mereka dengan penuh kasih. [2] Karena itu, saat kediaman Yamamoto telah sepi dari para pelayat keesokan harinya—Tsuna telah menyampaikan bela sungkawanya, para _guardian_  yang lain juga telah kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing—dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan—Yamamoto terus bersila di depan altar,  _Shigure Kintoki_  bersandar di bahunya, dan dirinya sejak awal acara berdiam di balik bayangan pelayat yang lain—ia membiarkan tubuhnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan duduk di samping Yamamoto. Ia ingin melihat apakah mantan pemain baseball itu sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya di rumah sakit kemarin.

"Kau tidak kembali ke markas?" tanya Yamamoto setelah mereka cukup lama dilingkupi oleh kesunyian yang sakral. Nada suara dan gelagatnya begitu tenang, sebuah ketenangan yang hanya akan Gokudera temukan di saat sang Hujan itu tengah berada di medan pertempuran. Dan ia tidak menyukai ketenangan itu, terutama jika diarahkan kepadanya. Ia lebih memilih Yamamoto yang santai dan idiot ketimbang Yamamoto yang tenang dan siaga.

" _Jyuudaime_  memberiku hari bebas," jawab Gokudera. Yamamoto tersenyum dan menutup mata. Sejak pertama Gokudera duduk di sampingnya, ia belum pernah menoleh pria berambut perak tersebut.

"Tsuna, eh?" ia bergumam pelan, senyumnya makin lebar. "Sudah kuduga."

Gokudera spontan mendengus. "Apanya yang sudah kau duga? Apa yang kau tahu tentang dugaan? Apa kau juga sudah menduga ayahmu akan pergi dengan cara seperti ini?"

Mata Yamamoto terbuka dan perlahan bola-bola coklat dengan sedikit semburat emas itu bergerak ke arahnya. Ketenangan yang ada dalam bola mata itu menjadi sebuah pemicu bagi turbulen dalam diri Gokudera. _Adrenalin_ , pikir Gokudera,  _bukan, mungkin dopamin_.

Ia berharap dalam mata itu akan terpancar badai emosi atas kepergian ayahnya. Namun ia lupa bahwa Yamamoto adalah sang Hujan yang tenang dan konstan. Dan ketenangan hujan itu selalu mengganggunya, karena takkan ada yang tahu kapan ketenangan itu akan berakhir.

"Tidak," jawab Yamamoto kemudian. "Justru karena itu aku berterima kasih."

Gokudera mengerjap. Yamamoto tersenyum lebih lebar, kali ini sepercikan Yamamoto yang biasanya terlihat.

"Setiap malam, sejak kematian ibuku, aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana ayahku nanti akan mati," lanjutnya. "sejak aku bergabung dengan Vongola, skenario kematian ayah yang sering terlintas dalam benakku... tidak pernah lagi memperhitungkan kemungkinan seperti ini. Selalu tentang dibunuh keluarga rival, diculik, atau bahkan dimutilasi. Tapi," Yamamoto menghembuskan napas panjang dan kembali menghadap altar seperti saat pertama Gokudera menemaninya. "ternyata Ayah justru pergi dengan cara sedamai ini, tanpa skenario balas dendam yang telah berulang kali kumainkan di kepalaku setiap malam sebelum tidur. Bisa dibilang, aku sangat bersyukur."

Gokudera terpaku di tempatnya. Kenyataan bahwa Yamamoto ternyata mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dengannya menimbulkan sebuah desiran yang membuatnya merinding. Apa ini yang sering disebut takdir? Ataukah salah satu skema chaos yang dihasilkan dari kelalaiannya dalam mengkalkulasi, reduksi dimensi dalam pemikirannya?  _Chaos_ , Gokudera memutuskan, bukan takdir. [3]

"Cih," sergahnya begitu ia berhasil kembali mengontrol dirinya. "jangan bersyukur atas kematian ayahmu sendiri, baseball idiot."

Yamamoto tertawa, entah karena nama panggilan Gokudera yang menetap—walaupun ia bukanlah pemain baseball lagi—atau karena sesuatu yang lain. Ia kemudian mengambil pedangnya dari bahu dan meletakkannya di lantai. Seketika ekspresinya berubah. Kini yang ada di hadapan Gokudera kembali adalah sosok Yamamoto yang disukainya, dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinarnya. Dugaan Gokudera mengenai  _Shigure Kintoki_  yang berperan sebagai  _tranquilizer_  emosi Yamamoto sepertinya benar.

"Tapi kau tahu, Hayato?" ujarnya dengan sinar mata yang lembut, getaran nyaman yang jauh lebih Gokudera sukai ketimbang ketenangan syahdu yang ia pancarkan sebelumnya. "Kematian Ayah yang damai membuatku kembali berharap."

_Oh, ini tidak akan baik,_  pikir Gokudera. Yamamoto dan harapan 90% akan mmenghasilkan kemustahilan. Seperti harapannya untuk bisa tetap bermain baseball  _dan_  menjadi  _mafioso_ , atau seperti harapannya untuk tetap berada dalam dunia  _Cosa Nostra_  tanpa membunuh. Lihat bagaimana hasilnya, semua harapan naifnya tidak pernah terjadi. Ia toh meninggalkan baseball  _dan_  membunuh orang—lebih dari seratus orang sekarang ini. Dan Gokudera masih mengingat masa-masa penuh kegilaan ketika Yamamoto gagal mempertahankan idealismenya. Masa-masa itu penuh kekacauan—dengan darah di mana-mana, periode isolasi, dan banyak pekerjaan yang tertunda. Untung Gokudera telah memprediksi kejadian tersebut dan segera mengkalkulasikan langkahnya. Walaupun episode kelam tersebut sudah tertinggal di belakang, terkubur oleh sejarah jejak langkah mereka di dunia  _mafiosi_ , namun bukan berarti hilang sepenuhnya. Yamamoto sekarang ini masih berada dalam masa adaptasi sekaligus penyembuhan, seperti seekor anjing yang berusaha berburu untuk pertama kalinya sebagai anjing liar. Tsuna memerintahkannya untuk selalu mengawasi sang Hujan—karena hanya Gokudera yang bisa memprediksi gerakannya dengan logika yang presisi saat ia berada di luar kewarasannya—dan ia melakukannya setengah karena rasa tanggung jawab tugas dan setengah karena rasa bersalah telah membiarkan Yamamoto masuk ke dalam dunia gelap seperti ini. Tapi semua kerelaannya dalam menjaga Yamamoto sama sekali bukan berarti ia senang menghadapi samurai jepang yang depresi karena harapannya hancur.

"Idiot, apa yang kubilang tentang harapan?" gerutunya memperingatkan.

"Tidak bisa diukur dengan kalkulasi," jawab Yamamoto kalem, mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Tapi tetap saja. Melihat kematian Ayah jauh dari skenarioku, aku jadi berharap." Ia kemudian mengambil sebelah tangan Gokudera yang tersimpan rapi di pangkuannya dan mengaitkan jari mereka. "Aku jadi berharap tentang kita."

Gokudera mengerang.

Yamamoto terkekeh. "Mungkin, dalam tingkat kemungkinan yang paling kecil, kita bisa hidup bersama hingga tua dan mati dalam damai."

"Dengan tingkat probabilitas hanya sekitar .0000000001%," sergah Gokudera. "Kita ini mafia! Harusnya kau tahu itu sejak pertama kali kau menggantungkan pemukul baseball-mu dan mulai membawa  _Kintoki_  kemana-mana! Hidup bersama hingga tua itu omong kosong! Kau akan mati dengan peluru di kepalamu terlebih dulu sebelum kau bahkan menginjak 40 tahun! Camkan itu!"

Yamamoto merengut, kelihatan terluka. "Jahat sekali, Dera. Kau memperkirakan kekuatanku hanya bisa membuatku bertahan hidup sampai umur 40 tahun?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," Gokudera mengibaskan tangannya yang masih bertaut dengan Yamamoto, membuat tangan yang lebih besar itu mengikuti gerakannya. Ketika menyadari hasil perbuatannya, ia mendesah dan kembali meletakkan pertautan jemari tersebut di sela tubuh mereka. "Kau tahu maksudku, Takeshi, kita ini mafia. Hidup lama itu hanya impian. Lebih mungkin hidup lama di penjara, kalau kepala kita masih selamat."

"Dan ayahku meninggal karena serangan jantung," Yamamoto mengingatkan.

"Itu karena dia bukan mafia, bodoh!" sungut Gokudera, mulai sebal. "Tsuyoshi-san hanyalah seorang tukang sushi yang baik hati, makanya dia mati dengan cara damai. Tapi kau, Tuan," ia menunjuk Yamamoto dengan telunjuk bebasnya. "kau sering membunuh orang! Pembunuh mati di tangan pembunuh!"

Ekspresi Yamamoto mendadak suram, dan Gokudera tahu ia melewati batas. Tapi belum sempat ia mengoreksi ucapannya, ia merasakan tangan Yamamoto perlahan meremas tangannya, ibu jarinya yang sedikit gemetar mengusap punggung tangan Gokudera, mencari penenangan. Ia balas meremas jemari besar itu, memberi reasuransi sekaligus permintaan maaf.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yamamoto kembali mengerlingnya dan tersenyum lemah. "Kau percaya karma, ternyata?"

"Tidak," jawabnya tegas. "Itu cara alam bekerja. Seleksi alam. Darwinian." [4]

Yamamoto tertawa kecil seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hayato memang pencinta sains sejati," ujarnya. "Mengkategorikan semuanya sebagai mungkin dan tidak mungkin. Bicara dengan segudang bukti." Ia kemudian melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan awalnya Gokudera pikir ia akan pingsan saat itu juga. "Tidak pernahkah kau berhenti mencari sebab dan alasan?"

Gokudera merengut. "Di dunia ini semua hal terjadi karena sebab, bodoh. Semua hal mempunyai bukti."

"Diam, Gokudera," suara itu lembut namun tegas, bersamaan dengan genggaman erat di pertalian tangan mereka. Dan Gokudera sontak menurut, lebih karena efek nama belakangnya yang kini hanya muncul jika pria jepang itu sedang serius atau sedang marah padanya. "Diam dan biarkan ketidakpastian membawamu. Tak ada salahnya sekali-kali memperhatikan kemungkinan yang sangat kecil itu, kan? Karena kau selalu menganggap hal yang belum pernah terjadi sebagai ketidakmungkinan, padahal belum tentu hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena itu kau kaget saat ayahku meninggal? Dengan kematiannya yang jauh dari perkiraan kita?"

Kejadian acak. Teori angsa hitam. [5] Kepala Gokudera secara refleks memproses kalimat yang diucapkan Yamamoto dan mencari teori sainsnya. Dengan sebuah realisasi getir, ia mendengus. Mungkin ia memang pencinta sains sejati seperti kata Yamamoto. Sebuah anomali melihatnya justru tumbuh sebagai  _mafioso_  dan bukannya peneliti.

Dan baru saja ia menyetujui teori kejadian acak Yamamoto dengan mengaplikasikannya pada kehidupannya sendiri. Sialan.

"Jangan merengut begitu, kau bukan satu-satunya yang kaget, tahu." Yamamoto tertawa renyah. "Aku juga sama. Dulu aku menganggap Ayah yang mati dibunuh itu mustahil. Belakangan aku justru menganggap Ayah mati dalam keadaan biasa itu yang mustahil. Aku mempersiapkan segalanya, menutup mata pada kemungkinan yang kecil, dan terkejut ketika kemungkinan terkecil itu justru menjadi nyata."

Kompleksitas Kolmogorov. [6] Otak Gokudera kembali menganalisa dengan cepat. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia hanya bisa menghapalkan teori sementara Yamamoto justru bisa mengerti aplikasinya membuatnya merasa kalah. Sejak kapan  _guardian_  satu itu jadi sepintar ini?

Bukan, pikirnya, ini bukan kepintaran, karena Yamamoto tidak pernah—Gokudera berani bersumpah—membaca buku-buku yang dibacanya. Semua ini murni insting sang Hujan atas semua hal yang menimpanya.

Dan dikalahkan oleh insting anjing liar membuat kegetirannya justru bertambah.

"Berhenti bicara sok bijak," Ia akhirnya menggerutu. "Ucapanmu tidak cocok dengan level intelegensimu."

"Ah? Aku sendiri juga kurang mengerti, sih," Yamamoto tertawa, membuat Gokudera merasa ingin menonjoknya saat itu juga. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau ternyata ada hal-hal yang tidak kupertimbangkan karena kuanggap tidak mungkin. Tapi apa yang kukatakan aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti."

Insting. Keputusan sekejap. [7] Gokudera terus memasukkan perkataan Yamamoto ke dalam teori-teori yang ia tahu seperti tengah merapalkan mantra. Ia masih berusaha mencari logika dari semua hal yang dibicarakan pria berambut hitam itu, namun makin lama logika makin meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan. Ia harus mencari aturan logika dari semua pembicaraan ini, meruntutkannya menjadi sebuah penjelasan sistematis, dan menyimpulkan hubungan kausalnya—

_Tidak pernahkah kau berhenti mencari sebab dan alasan?_

Gokudera menghentikan roda pemikirannya. Dan merutuk.

"Hei, Hayato—"

"Oh, sekarang kita kembali pada nama kecil?" potong Gokudera, sebagai pengalih kenyataan atas logikanya yang hancur.

Yamamoto tertawa kecil. "Hayato," ulangnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Otak Gokudera tiba-tiba seolah macet. "Ha?"

"Aku mencintaimu," tegasnya, makin mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka sebagai bentuk penekanan. "Karena itu aku ingin berharap. Mati tua dan bersama dalam damai."

Gokudera merasakan kepingan terakhir logikanya ikut hancur setelah membiarkan suara lembut itu meluncur tepat ke hatinya. Mungkin saat ini ia bisa disamakan dengan dinosaurus, membiarkan dunianya berubah dan menunggu dalam arungan ketidakpastian, apakah akan punah atau bisa bertahan. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh menyerah pada ketidakpastian; ia tahu mereka tidak akan mendapatkan hidup seindah itu. Tapi logikanya selalu gagal terbentuk setiap kali ia bersama Yamamoto, persis seperti calon-calon dunia yang akhirnya menggulung dan tidak berkembang karena kekurangan zat untuk lahir. Tidak berhasil terbentuk, namun tetap ada, menggulung di sudut ruang kognisinya.

Ia akhirnya mendesah dan membiarkan angsa hitam bermain di kepalanya. Suatu saat nanti, ketika dirinya atau Yamamoto tengah sekarat di pelukan satu sama lain dengan kubangan darah di sekitar mereka, ia akan mengatakannya pada Yamamoto—mungkin dengan air mata, mungkin tidak—bahwa, hei, akhirnya kemungkinan terkecil yang kau harapkan tidak menjadi kenyataan, probabilitasku yang lebih akurat. Tapi untuk sekarang, dengan tangan hangat Yamamoto yang meresap di kulitnya, dan dengan suasana tenang yang kini melingkupi mereka di tengah pancaran kedukaan, ia akan membiarkan sang angsa hitam menguasai dirinya—dan Yamamoto—dalam sebuah arus acak yang tak terprediksi.

Untuk saat ini, hanya saat ini, ia akan membiarkan dirinya percaya bahwa mungkin,  _mungkin_ , ia dan Yamamoto bisa hidup bersama hingga tua, lalu mati dalam damai—tanpa darah atau lubang peluru atau bekas luka.

Ia mengerling foto Tsuyoshi yang tersenyum lebar di atas altar. Ia balas tersenyum, sebelum memejamkan mata dan memanjatkan doa—pada alam semesta, atau pada Tuhan mana pun yang mau mendengar doanya, demi tukang sushi yang baik itu, dan demi putranya yang sangat ia sayangi melebihi apa pun.

Di sudut ruangan, angsa hitam mengintip dari balik bayangan. [8]

 

 

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> **Footnotes:**
> 
>  
> 
> [1] Teori M (The M-theory) dari Stephen Hawking, seorang profesor Fisika Kuantum dari Harvard, yang menjelaskan bahwa sejarah tidak terjadi secara linier. Ada banyak sejarah yang terbentuk di masa lalu, namun hanya sejarah yang mampu diterima dengan bukti terbanyak yang akhirnya mampu menjadi sejarah seperti yang kita ketahui sekarang ini. Teori ini juga menjelaskan bahwa awalnya terjadi banyak dunia - banyak dimensi ruang dan waktu - namun hanya dunia yang mampu melengkapi zatnya yang dapat berkembang hingga menjadi alam semesta kita. Meskipun begitu, dunia yang gagal untuk memenuhi zatnya bukan berarti hilang begitu saja, namun menggulung dan tak terlihat dari eksistensi yang kita percayai. Dengan teori ini, yang terjadi bukanlah sejarah yang membentuk diri kita sekarang, melainkan kitalah yang memilih sejarah, kitalah yang memilih dunia yang kita tinggali.
> 
> [2] Religiusitas ironis dalam dunia mafiosi. Hal ini nyata, karena sebagian besar anggota Cosa Nostra ternyata adalah seorang penganut agama yang sangat taat. Justru pada masa-masa awal pembentukan, banyak dari petinggi Cosa Nostra di Palermo adalah seorang pendeta, atau memiliki sebuah gereja pribadi. John Dickie, pengarang buku Cosa Nostra, menyatakan bahwa para mafiosi mempunyai sebuah pandangan tersendiri mengenai Tuhan, dan sangat taat kepada-Nya. Bahkan sebelum membunuh mangsanya, banyak mafiosi yang menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa pada Tuhan agar dosa mereka diampuni.
> 
> [3] Chaos theory. Sebuah teori yang menyatakan tentang kesalahan fatal yang bisa terjadi hanya karena sebuah keketidakakuratan kecil - yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak signifikan - dalam memprediksi suatu gejala. Ketidakakuratan kecil ini lama-lama akan berkembang hingga hasil akhir prediksi dan kenyataan di lapangan bisa jadi sangat jauh berbeda. 
> 
> [4] Seleksi alam. Oke, siapa yang nggak tau teori ini? Ada banyak di buku pelajaran Biologi SMP dan SMA. Tapi coba, deh, baca langsung karya Darwin, On The Origin of Species, dijamin bakal amazed sama teorinya. :D
> 
> [5] Randomness of event dan The Black Swan Theory. Sebuah teori yang cukup baru, sekitaran tahun 2007, mengenai eksistensi kejadian acak (randomness of event) yang tidak bisa kita duga namun sekalinya keluar akan membawa dampak yang sangat luas. Hampir sama seperti chaos theory, hanya saja jika chaos mengetengahkan masalah ketidakberaturan alam yang diakibatkan oleh salah perhitungan, Black Swan theory menenkankan mengenai kejadian-kejadian dengan tingkat probabilitas sangat rendah - yang kita bilang hampir tidak mungkin, atau bahkan tidak mungkin - namun pada akhirnya terjadi juga, dan memberikan efek yang signifikan bagi banyak orang. Black swan ini dikatakan bisa membuat syok banyak orang karena kita, sebagai manusia, pada dasarnya mempunyai kecenderungan untuk mencari pattern dari setiap kejadian. Dan ketika kita menemukan pattern yang paling sering terjadi, kita otomatis akan melupakna pattern yang mempunyai kemungkinan kecil untuk terjadi dan menganggapnya tidak mungkin. Pattern yang kita anggap tidak mungkin inilah yang dinamakan Black swan - atau angsa hitam. 
> 
> [6] Kolmogorov complexity. Kecenderungan seseorang untuk mencari pattern dalam sebuah kejadian dan memprediksi derajat keabsurdan suatu masalah. Salah satu penyebab Black swan.
> 
> [7] Rapid recognition. Atau yang dipopulerkan dengan nama Blink! oleh Malcolm Gladwell. Keputusan sekejap (rapid recognition) dikatakan adalah salah satu daya kerja otak manusia yang mampu mengambil keputusan dalam sekejap walaupun belum pernah menghadapi situasi yang sama dengan cara menghubungkan memori-memori yang berkaitan dengan kejadian tersebut dan memberi keputusan tentangnya. Tidak seperti penjelasannya yang sangat panjang, rapid recognition ini hanya terjadi selama sepersekian nanodetik. Rapid recognition ini disebut juga sebagai intuisi atau insting yang membuat kita kabur bahkan sebelum kita mampu berpikir bahwa yang ada di hadapan kita adalah ular berbisa. 
> 
> [8] The black swan is peeking in the corner. Sebuah jargon utama dalam teori Black Swan - Angsa Hitam - yang menyatakan bahwa biarpun kita telah membentengi diri kita dengan segudang bukti dan perhitungan akurat, kejadian acak tetap akan bisa menemukanmu, bersembunyi di salah satu sudut untuk mengagetkanmu sewaktu-waktu.


End file.
